1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to means, for regulating flow of a fluid through a passage, either by closing the passage or restricting it by a definite predetermined motion of the flow-element, and more particularly to devices wherein the valve stem and/or actuator is particularly associated with means to pack or seal it to prevent leakage of fluid between the inside and outside of the valve body.
2. Description of Related Art
Valves are mechanical devices that are frequently utilized to regulate the flow of fluids, gases and slurries over a wide range of temperatures and pressures. Valves are used in a variety of applications, particularly industrial applications (e.g. refining, chemical, petrochemical, pharmaceutical, etc.), and several different types of valves have been developed to meet the broad range of industrial applications. Examples include ball valves, plug valves, butterfly valves, gate valves, check valves, globe valves, diaphragm, and so forth. Valves may be operated manually by hand or operated mechanically with pneumatic, hydraulic, or electric actuators.
Most valves are provided with a passage containing a flow-element that is positioned within the passage. The flow-element regulates the flow of a fluid, gas or slurry through the passage either by closing the passage or restricting it by a definite predetermined motion of the flow-element. The flow-element has an open position, which allows a fluid, gas or slurry to flow through the passage, and a closed position that prevents a fluid, gas or slurry from flowing through the passage. Examples of flow-elements include, but are not limited to, the ball in a ball valve, the disc in a butterfly valve, and so forth. The flow-element is typically connected to a stem, which actuates the flow-element, either manually or mechanically, between the open position and closed position. Many ball valves are provided with a bonnet, which is fastened to the body of the valve, to secure the flow element and stem in place as well as any sealing or packing means. During operations, a valve stem is frequently moved between the open position and closed position, which may expose the bonnet to rotational stress and loosen the bonnet over time. A loose valve bonnet may cause a fluid, gas or slurry leakage from the valve, which is very undesirable for reasons more fully set forth below.
Valve stems are usually associated with a means to pack or seal it to prevent leakage of fluid between the inside and outside of the valve body. A common means to prevent leakage around the valve stem is a stem seal. However, due to demanding environmental and operating conditions, valve seals are prone to leakage. For example, valves may be exposed to wide and rapid temperature changes, i.e. thermal cycling, causing its seals to contract and expand rapidly, which may degrade the seal over time. In addition, valve seals are sometimes exposed high temperature environments, such as those experienced in fire conditions, which may consume many seal materials.
Other factors that may impact the reliability of a valve seal include vibrations and rotational forces. For example, during operations, a stem seal is frequently exposed to rotational forces as a valve is moved between its open and closed position, which can degrade the integrity of the seal over time causing the valve to leak. Additionally, valves are frequently exposed to high pressure operating conditions and pressure drops, which cause vibrations that may degrade the seal.
A valve body may be constructed from two separate body halves which are secured together by flanged face connections on its corresponding faces. The two separate body halves can have a liner on flanged connections. Frequently, when the liner between these two separate body halves is stressed and/or compressed, it tends to cold flow (expedited at higher temperatures), which diminishes the integrity of the seal. With inadequate sealing pressure on the liner a leak path will be made.
Any leakage is very undesirable since it undermines the ability of the valve to control fluid or slurry flow. Moreover, in recent years, environmental regulations have placed a greater emphasis on reducing leaks and other fugitive emissions from valves in industrial settings by imposing fines and other penalties on facilities that exceed allowable levels. Therefore, in light of the foregoing, a need exists for a more robust valve and stem sealing assembly capable of preventing leakage under demanding environmental and operating conditions.
Furthermore, leaks and/or fugitive emissions from valves are usually identified during field inspections by operations personnel. Field inspections often cannot identify a degrading seal until the valve has already begun to leak. As a result, a valve may leak for a prolonged period of time before it is noticed possibly subjecting personnel to exposure to a hazardous material and/or the facility to fines and other penalties. Therefore, in light of the foregoing, a need exists for a more robust valve and sealing assembly capable of detecting a leak and/or fugitive emission before it is released into the environment.